


Obsession

by encodespress



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, changki, i am so sorry i had to do this, psychotic chicken, slight!showhyuk, unlucky puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:51:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/encodespress/pseuds/encodespress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all happening just because Changkyun lost the bet and Kihyun just want to love him, more.</p><p>Or Changkyun is one unlucky puppy that meet the psychotic chicken Kihyun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ this is my third fic for the third prompt (Fake Dating AU) for Monsta X Bingo. I hope you like it~  
> (beware of the grammar errors and the use of weird words, i dunno how to english properly)

 

Changkyun didn’t even know how he ended up in this situation. He woke up with throbbing pain in his head, in a very unfamiliar place. His hands and feet were tied up to a chair -an old yet strong wooden chair in front of a dining table, an old one too. He couldn’t see much of the surrounding as the place was mostly surrounded with darkness with only candles as the source of light. But, the strong smell of dust in the air was enough to hint him how old this place was. He believed he was in somewhat a dining area of an old house.

 _What a perfect set-up for a horror movie,_ he thought.

The poor boy squirmed with all his gut, trying his best to get lose from the rope “Minhyuk hyung?!” he called out, hoping it was just another _over the edge_ prank the older guy always pulled on him “You can get out now, I did freak out so just get out and laughed at me” he was met with silence. No Minhyuk or Jooheon who always tagged along with that guy when the oddly white-haired guy schemed something out of his head.

“You’re awake” a figure was standing not far away from where the boy was, slowly approaching him. That someone stopped at the other end of the dining table with a wide smile plastered on his face, a very familiar wide smile.

Changkyun gasped “Kihyun hyung” all of the memory from last night crept into his head. _Last night, he met Kihyun_. He got a call from the older guy somewhere around 11. Kihyun insisted to meet him with the reason he need to give him something important. He met Kihyun and his train of memory ended there, he couldn’t remember what came after that.

“What’s going on here, Kihyun hyung?” he shook his body to get lose from the rope. The older guy answered his question with silence “if you’re in this shit with Minhyuk and Jooheon hyung, you guys win so just get me off this rope” he didn’t like being tied up there, with Kihyun staring at him. There was something off with the older guy and Changkyun could feel it.

“This got nothing to do with them” the older guy finally uttered something.

Of course this got nothing to do with them. Changkyun mentally face palmed himself. He barely remembered this guy until last night so how would his friends got to do anything with this guy. He didn’t even know how the guy had his phone numbers.

The tiny guy walked to where the boy was “there’s only us here” he walked pass the tied up boy and stopped behind him, bend over his body and back hugged the boy “Happy 100 days anniversary, baby” he whispered.

“What? 100 days anniversary? What the hell are you talking about?”

The older guy gasped “it’s been 100 days since we’re together” he tightened his hug “how could you forget about it”

“We’ve never been together. What kind of bullshit are you talking about” the boy was starting to get pissed. The throbbing pain in his head was getting worse and his wrists were in pain because of the damn tight rope. He just wanted to go back to his dorm and reunite with his dear bed.

“Ahh~ You must be hungry” Kihyun unwrapped his arms “I’ve cooked something special for you. Your favorite” he tapped Changkyun’s shoulder “be a god boy and wait here, okayyy” he chanted and made his way to the dark hallway, left the dumbfounded boy alone in the _almost_ darkness.

Changkyun wasn’t even able to say anything as the tiny guy was fast to be gone to wherever he was going despite his short legs. _What did this guy mean by 100 days anniversary?_ The poor boy dug each corner of his mind to find the answer. They were not even in the same faculty or club. They were not even close friends. They were not even in a relationship.

_WAIT. SHIT!_

The memory of three months ago hit him like a bullet train. HE WAS DATING THIS GUY. He indeed went out with Kihyun for a week. He had lost a bet with his friends, Jooheon to be exact and the punishment was to date a guy for a week. Jooheon just randomly pointed to any guy and his damn asshole finger landed on Kihyun direction. He didn’t even know that guy at that moment.

He had no choice but to head to Kihyun, a stranger and asked him out. Even if he failed he would need to ask another guy until someone said yes, that’s what had been decided by the _angel-like troublemaker aka Lee Jooheon._

The fact that the tiny guy said yes without much work needed did freak him out a bit as he _was, is, always, forever straight as hell._ He wasn’t one of those homophobic freaks as he did have male friends that were in romantic relationship and they were cute together. He just never thought dick was better than boobs. But the point was he just dated that guy, for a week, seven days just because he lost the bet with no feelings involved.

As far as he knew, there was no feeling involved on his side. He didn’t know about the other side.

He did tell that guy about the bet when he ended the relationship. He did apologize, _he thought so_. It was three months ago how would he remember about it anymore. He didn’t even remember what they did in the one week of their date. Right after they _broke up_ , they went back to their own life and Changkyun just be himself; forgot about it and go on with his life.

“The food is here~” the tiny guy appeared with a trolley full of food and drinks “your favorite steak” Kihyun placed a plate of _gorgeous-looking_ steak on the table, in front of the boy. The pungent smell of black pepper sauce combined with the meat hit his nose. He was drowning in the wonderful scent of the steak.

The tiny guy chuckled “you look like a cute puppy” he gently stroked the boy’s hair “my cute puppy” his eyes were gentle and loving. He pulled a chair and sat near the boy.

For a moment, Changkyun thought the guy was nice until he was hit by the train of truth; he was somewhat kidnapped and tied up to a chair, in an unknown place. There was nothing _nice_ in that “I’m not a puppy. I am NOT your puppy. Get the fact right” he just got the urge to protest.

Kihyun gripped the knife “You are my puppy” and stared blankly into the boy’s soul. Changkyun knew that was a cue not to play shit with this guy so he stayed silent. In just a second the psychotic guy turned into bubbly guy, smiling widely “you must be hungry~ let me feed my puppy” he cut the steak into small pieces, stabbed it with the fork and brought it to the boy’s lips “now, say ahhh~”

Changkyun decided to accept the piece of steak for the reason he wouldn’t want to make the guy mad anymore and also just because he couldn’t resist the alluring smell of it. He opened his mouth and Kihyun gladly feed him.

“How is it? Do you like it?” the tiny guy asked, full of expectation.

“Yes!” the boy answered, a bit excited. It was indeed delicious. The rich taste of the black pepper sauce blended well with the fresh yet cooked meat which splendidly dancing with each bite. Each pieces of the steak brought him a step away from the reality he was in.

_The steak was indeed a masterpiece._

“Here, have some wine” Kihyun brought the glass of light red liquid to the boy’s lips and without much objection he sipped the liquid down his throat, a bit too much. The tart and zesty sensation of the wine took over his mouth and washed away a little bit of the steak taste. He was never a fan of wine but this one did work well with his taste buds despite the strong taste of it.

“Do you want more steak?” Kihyun asked. The boy vigorously nodded and the tiny guy was more than glad to feed more steak to _his puppy_.

 

.

 

Three days. It had been three days since he last saw the younger boy. It was not the first time the boy went off for days without any calls or messages but he would always left a note as simple as _I’ll be back in two days._ However, this time, he didn’t left any note. Nothing. And he never went off more than two days.

He would usually pin the note on the refrigerator door using his magnetic thor hammer pin. But, there was only the thor hammer with no note, with no piece of paper. Jooheon even searched for it under the refrigerator, with the help of the torchlight from his phone apps. He found nothing other than some of his used-to-be identified as _lost magnetic pins_.

He had been calling the boy but only the damn annoying operator would answer his call. He was mad with himself. He should have searched for that boy since the day one he was missing but he thought the boy would come back after two days.

He didn’t and Jooheon was on fire.

“Hyung, Changkyun is missing” he had to get help, and he _called_ for help.

“Are you sure? He used to be gone like that but then comeback with his stupidass smile and weird stuffs” the guy on the other end of the phone chuckled “we even ALMOST lodge a police report. But, thank god Shownu hyung saw the note”

“There’s no note. I’ve been searching for it. Everywhere. Under the refrigerator, the kitchen, his room, my room, the living room and even the bathroom. I didn’t find any note” Jooheon sighed “I can feel it hyung. There is something wrong”

“Okay calm down. Have you report this to the police?”

“No” he mentally _fish slapped_ himself for didn’t even thought about it.

“We’ll come pick you up. We’ll report this”

“Thank you, Minhyuk hyung”

 

.

 

Time was already out of Changkyun’s life dictionary. He didn’t even know how many days or hours or minutes or seconds had passed since he was trapped in this unknown place. Once he was awake, he was on the chair, another time he was on the bed and he would always being tied up in any situation he was. He had lost all the will to break free, he was alive and that seemed enough for him. And the guy did feed his delicious meals.

It was the time when Changkyun would be awoken on the bed with his hands tied up to the bed’s headboard. Kihyun was lying on his side with his head rested on Changkyun’s chest and arm wrapped around the boy’s waist.

“Baby” the tiny guy looked up “do you remember that time when you asked me out?” the boy chose to nod his head. He did remembered but he didn’t really remember the exact details except the fact it was only for the bet “I was so happy when you approached me and suddenly asked me out” a loving smile formed on his lips “and when we had our first date at the cafe, you gave me your precious keychain. I’ve been keeping it with me” he pulled out the necklace chain that was under his shirt “I’ve been keeping it as my lucky charm” he held a _tiny yellow cartoon-like character sitting in an egg shell_ (aka the gudetama) in his hand.

That keychain wasn’t even precious to Changkyun. He got it from a _gatcha gatcha machine_ when he was hanging out with his friends at the game arcade. He was actually about to throw that keychain as the chain was broken, but the older guy asked for it. However, the situation taught him to shut the fuck up about the truth and just play along with the older guy.

 “You’re more precious than that keychain” he decided to play along with Kihyun’s delusion by being _the lover_ he should’ve been. The plan seemed to work as the older guy’s eyes were full of stars as soon as the words reached his ears “You’re my lucky charm and I would always protect you” he flashed his warmest smile ever _which any girl (or guy) would fall for it_.

The older guy sat up and lovingly stared into the boy’s eyes. He gently cupped the boy’s cheek with one of his hand “Would you be with me forever?” the question was full of expectation, full of desire.

“Yes, of course”

“Would you be all mine?”

“Yes, I’m all yours”

“Do you love me?”

“Yes baby, I love you” he looked into the older guy’s eyes “with all my heart”

Kihyun’s lips curled up into a very happy smile, his eyes were glassy “I love you too with all my heart! With all my life. With all my soul” the older guy felt like everything in the world finally decided to be on his side. He had fall for the younger guy since that moment Changkyun approached him and confessed to him. He was empty, he was merely a walking puppet with nothingness in his heart. The boy was the light, the warmness that had filled in the emptiness in his heart and stayed in his heart for eternity.

Kihyun leaned closer, his eyes never left Changkyun’s “I love you” his voice was soft and loving. He pressed his lips on the younger boy’s soft pink lips; gently, softly and with care as if they were the most fragile thing in the whole world. Changkyun was definitely shocked by the sudden kiss which caused him to freeze for moments. It was when the older guy was about to pull away did he react to the kiss.

He needed to be _the lover_. Changkyun was ready to ignore his pride and just do whatever it took as long as he could get the hell out of this place, safely.

He reacted to the kiss by softly sucking on the older guy’s bottom lips. He tried his best to keep the _creeping_ _disgust_ deep down with his pride. He was kissing a guy, please understand his _straight ass_. But for record, Kihyun’s lips were as soft as girl’s and he wouldn’t actually mind it that much.

Kihyun was more than glad when he knew the boy was returning his kiss, he was ready to make his trip to the heaven. He pressed his lips, with passion, daringly deepening the kiss. Despite his psychotic episode, Changkyun had to agree that Kihyun was a good kisser. The way the older guy’s lips passionately and wonderfully dancing together with his did cause him to melt in the kiss and a shy moan escaped his lips.

They savored each other lips for couples of moments until they were out of breath. Changkyun was definitely drowning in the kiss as he was still in daze even after their lips parted.

 “Now, we’re ready to make our trip to heaven” the older guy shifted to the side and took something out of the bedside table’s drawer. Changkyun was confused by those words. The confusion look of him was fast changed to the look of fear as he finally saw what was in the older guy’s hand. _A knife, he was holding a freaking sharp knife._ Kihyun sat on Changkyun stomach, the psychotic him was back with crooked smirk plastered on his face.

“Wh-What are you trying to do?” the boy stuttered and shook his hands to get lose from the damn rope.

“We’re going to be in heaven, together, forever” he caressed the boy’s cheek with his free hand “Ahh~ I should at least let you bid your farewell to your friends. They should at least know you’re going to be with me forever” he took a phone, _Changkyun’s phone_ out of his pants’ pocket and turned the device on. As soon as the device was on, notifications kept on popping up on the screen “Wow, you got lots of miscalls and messages from _Jooheon hyung._ He is your roommate right. Let’s call him then” he hit the call button and brought the device to his ear.

After the third ring, the call was answered by a panicked guy “Changkyun! Where the hell are you?!” Kihyun chuckled and brought the device to Changkyun’s ear and mouthed _talk_ to the boy. Changkyun’s lips couldn’t stop stuttering “Hy-Hyung. Jo-Jooheon hyung” he gulped and screamed out every words that came to his mind “HELP HYUNG HELP ME IT’S KIHYUN HYUNG I’M GOING TO DIE HELP M-“ Kihyun pulled away the phone and ended the call before he threw the device to the floor, breaking the phone into pieces.

“Now you’ve bid your farewell, we can go to heaven together” he slowly trailed the spine of the knife from the boy’s head down to his torso. The feeling of the cold metal on his skin did cause the boy to be trembling in fear. _And Kihyun loved it, so much. He loved the view of his cute puppy trembling in fear._

The psychotic guy held the knife with both of his hand, in a _reverse grip way_ , with the tip oriented downward. He pulled his arms upward, declared his love towards the boy before he dug the tip of the knife down to the boy’s chest. Changkyun’s choked groan was beautfiful music to the older guy’s ears.

The pain was indefinable for the poor boy. As the cold metal tip penetrated his flesh, all the faces of the important people flashed in his head. Tears of regret started to flow out of his trembling eyes.

He should have told his mum he love her in their last conversation, he should have told his dad about the car accident, he should have bought the baseball bat for his younger brother, he should have return the overdue library books, he should have told Jooheon hyung that he was the one who broke his favorite mug, he should have return the comics book back to Minhyuk hyung and he should have confessed to that one girl he had crush on.

He was going to die virgin, after being kissed by a _psychotic gay guy_. It was definitely hilarious to him, he would’ve laughed it out but he couldn’t even breathe properly. Every breath he took felt so painful with the blood kept on coming out of his mouth, blocking his throat. Kihyun pulled out the knife and the boy painfully whimpered, his shirt was already soaked with his blood oozing out of the wound. He eyes felt tired and heavy. He knew he was nearing the gate of death.

The older guy cut the rope that was tying the boy’s hands to the bed’s headboard and placed Changkyun’s weaken arm on the both sides of his body.  Kihyun intertwined their fingers and lay beside the dying boy before he stabbed himself with the bloody knife. He let out choked chuckled as soon as the knife cut through his chest. The pain was nothing compared to the happiness that was filing his dying heart. They were going to be _together, forever, in the heaven created just for them_.

That was enough for him to close his eyes with a smile stayed on his face.

 

.

 

The view of his dead roommate soaking in the pool of blood on the bed caused Jooheon to lose all of the strength on his legs and he kneeled down to the ground. He couldn’t even look up to the poor boy anymore, he only stared to the ground with tears mercilessly flowing down his cheeks. Minhyuk was about to faint when he saw the unfortunate view in front of him but his _boyfriend_ was fast to catch the dizzy boy with his strong arms. Shownu held Minhyuk in his safe arms while stroking the back of the sobbing guy head.

“We-we are late” Jooheon managed to utter in between sobs “Cha-Changkyun is-“ he burst into tears, it was filled with sadness and regret. He was blaming himself. He should’ve searched for the boy even from the first day he went missing. He knew something was wrong but he didn’t do anything until it was late already.

“I’m sorry Changkyun” Jooheon managed to utter right before he was taken out of the _crime scene_ by the forensic team.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. You can hate me. You can fish slap me. OTL  
> Don't forget to leave comments and kudos~ I love them lol


End file.
